Liebe Vögel
by The Forgotten Valkyrie
Summary: A GerIta fanfic. Rated M for very detailed smut in chapter 5 and language. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

The German took his seat at the end of the table as the meeting began. His eyes shifted from one familiar face to the next until they rested on the man sitting at the opposite end of the table. The man smiled at the German and he quickly averted his eyes after he realized he had been staring.

A few minutes into the conference, someone brought up the topic of hamburgers possessing the power to solve every problem the world presents. It was probably Alfred, stupid American. The German became increasingly bored and allowed himself to get distracted. He looked at the man across from him once more and could not take his eyes off of him. _Had he always been this beautiful?_ thought the German.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a kick to his shin and a hissed whisper "West." It was his brother.

"Hast du etwas gesagt, Gilbert?"*

"It is your turn to speak, Ludwig." Stated Gilbert. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And stop speaking in German, I think you're freaking everyone out." Ludwig looked up to find every pair of eyes in the room locked on him.

"Yo, dude! What do you think?" Alfred yelled obnoxiously. Ludwig blushed, unable to remember which topic they were on so he just gave his usual answer to all of America's questions.

"I-It's a stupid idea. End of discussion." Arthur jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at Alfred.

"Ha! I told you it was stupid!" he shouted.

"Enough, enough. I said end of discussion. The meeting is over." Each nation gathered their things and left. Ludwig shuffled the papers in front of him stood. He took a step back and bumped into Prussia.

"Hey brohas! I see you've got yourself a little crush there." He nodded to the man who was now walking towards them.

"Shut the hell up, Gilbert. I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

"You just can't handle how awesomely awesome I am." The man had now reached Ludwig and Gilbert.

"G-Germany? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Feliciano, everything is just fine."

"Yeah, Italy, Ludwig here was just telling me how he wants to-" Gilbert's sentence was cut off by a sharp jab in the stomach.

"Hmm? Wants to what?" Feliciano asked.

"I was…umm. I was saying I want to have another meeting in a few weeks."

"Oh, okay!" He smiled at Ludwig and received a blush in return. Gilbert smirked and looked at the two.

"I'll just leave you two liebe Vögel* to your own business." Ludwig blushed a bright shade of red and kicked Gilbert on his way out.

"Ludwig, what's a…l-liebe? Voo…Vo…Vögel? A liebe Vögel?"

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. We should get going, everyone else has already left." Ludwig shooed Feliciano out of the door and thanked god for foreign languages.

* * *

Translations in order:

Hast du etwas gesagt, Gilbert? = Have you said something, Gilbert?

Liebe Vögel = love birds


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig tossed in his sleep. _"Feliciano, no! Please don't leave!" Tears streamed down the Italian's face._

_ "Why shouldn't I? It's not like you ever actually cared about me. About us. About any of this" He turned away and began to leave._

_ "No!"_ Ludwig unconsciously curled around the Italian that was quietly sleeping next to him. _"I do care! Please Feliciano! I-..."_ The German began to mumble in his sleep. "I love you!"

He awoke and jumped up, his body covered in a light sweat. He blinked a few times before sighing loudly. "It was only a dream...only a dream." The German then looked to his left to find the small Italian still sleeping. "F-Feliciano! Why are you in my bed?!"

Italy woke with a start. "I surrender! Uh-umm. Wha-...Oh! Hi there, Ludwig!"

"I will ask again. Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh! It was cold in my room and I just laid there for a little bit and thought 'Wow, I bet Germany is really warm right now.' So I came in here to sleep with you." Feliciano smiled as Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

The German sighed "_Fine._ I guess you can stay. But only for tonight. Got it?"

"Got it!" Both men closed their eyes and rolled over before falling asleep.

Feliciano awoke to the smell of sausages and eggs cooking. He opened his eyes and disappointment swept across his face as he realized Ludwig was no longer laying next to him. _If he were still here then who the hell would be cooking? Idiota.*_ he thought. The Italian rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the stand next to his bed. _Six eighteen. Ugh. I really want to sleep but he'll want me up for training._ _  
_Feliciano thought it over for a few minutes and decided to go back to sleep. _He can come wake me up if he needs me._

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at the clock again. It was only noon. Ludwig would be in to wake him at any moment. He heard footsteps coming from the hall and quickly closed his eyes.

_Maybe I can get out of training if I act like I'm sleeping._ He heard the door slowly creak open.

"Feliciano?" inquired the German. Ludwig walked to the edge of the bed and looked at the Italian. He smiled a bit and said aloud, "He's so cute when he's sleeping..." Feliciano blushed before rolling a bit in an attempt to hide it.

_Did I hear that right? Had he just called me cute?_ Ludwig sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pushed the hair from Feliciano's face and planted a tiny kiss on his forehead. The Italian blushed even more and attempted to hide a squeal.

"No training today, Italia.*" Ludwig stood and left the room, closing the door gently.

Ludwig left the room as quietly as possible. _Why did I do that?_ he thought. _He could have woken up. Not to mention how strange and unnecessary it was. What if he had caught me saying that? Or worse, what if he had caught me kissing him?_

The German slowly walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why, why, why? _He asked himself. Ludwig laid down and covered his face with his hands. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a door open, followed by light footsteps.

A voice came from behind the couch. "Had you really meant it?"

_ Scheiße.*_

Ludwig pretended to sleep. "Germany?" The Italian walked around to the front of the couch and sat on the arm furthest from the German. "Germany?" he said a little louder. The German was ignoring him. "Ludwig, come on." Feliciano reached down and tickled on of Ludwig's feet. Ludwig jerked a bit and had no choice but to face his Italian friend.

Ludwig opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I said, had you really meant what you said?"

"That depends, what did I say?"

"Well, uhh. You, umm...you...called me cute." Ludwig blushed bright red. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he had answered.

"...Ja*...I meant it." Feliciano smiled wide.

"Well, if it counts for anything...I think you're cute too..." The Italian blushed and looked away.

"Oh...umm. Thanks." The room filled with an awkward silence. A few minutes passed and Feliciano decided to break the silence.

"So...does that mean you like me?"

"Of course I do, Italy. You're a great friend."

"No...I don't think you get it. Do you like me as in...do you have romantic feelings for me?" Ludwig's eyes grew wide.  
"N-no of course not! Isn't it a little weird for a man to have feelings for another man?" Ludwig lied.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Pain flashed behind the Italian's eyes. he stood up and silently went back to his room.

* * *

*Translations in order:

Idiota = Idiot

Italia = Italy

Scheiße = Shit

Ja = Yes


	3. Chapter 3

The German became worried. Feliciano had been in his room for almost five hours now. He hadn't even come out to eat his pasta. _Maybe I should check up on him._ Ludwig thought. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the Italian's door. He reached for the knob but hesitated. _Should I really be intruding?_ he thought _What if he's doing something...private?_ The German gave a warning knock and waited a few seconds before opening the door.

"Feliciano?" He called. The Italian was asleep. Ludwig walked to the side of the bed. He gazed at the sleeping man. He had red rings around his eyes, accompanied by fading red streaks running down his face. _Has he been crying? Is it because of what I said?_

Ludwig stroked Feliciano's cheek. The Italian mumbled something and rolled over. _I shouldn't have lied. _Ludwig thought. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers up to his chest.

The German rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the small Italian. _I_ _have to tell him the truth._ He thought before slowly dozing off.

Ludwig slowly opened his sleep-filled eyes. He was startled to find a pair of toffee brown eyes staring back. They stared at each other for a while until Feliciano spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ sleeping."

"Yes, I know that. Why were you sleeping in _my_ bed? Don't you have your own?"

"Feli...are you mad at me?"

"Well, I don't know _Luddy_, what do you think?"

"If it's about earlier..." Ludwig could not bring himself to say it."

"How could it _not_ be about earlier?" the Italian's voice rose. "I admitted my feelings for you and you said 'No, that's _gross_.' I like you a lot...Why can't something go right for me for once? Why can't you just like me back?" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Ludwig gently wiped the tears from the man's face.

"Please don't cry...I-I didn't know. You didn't even tell me you had feelings for me..." the Italian's face went blank.

_I hadn't, had I?_ he thought. _And now you just told him. Idiota._

"Well, I guess you know _now_."

"Hey, could you just cool it with the sass for a second? I need to tell you something."

"_Maybe_."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe..."

"That's better." Ludwig smiled. "What I...umm. I was...okay, look I lied earlier."

"You...lied? So, you do have feelings for me?"

"Yes..."

"_Romantic_ feelings?" Ludwig looked away in embarrassment.

"...Yes..." Feliciano grinned wide as the German answered.

"Is it a crush or do you _like_ like me?" Ludwig chuckled a bit at the question.

"You sound like a twelve year old school girl." Feliciano ignored the comment.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Feliciano giggled as he said it.

"A while...can we just drop it now?" Ludwig blushed and hid his face.

"Lud-dy likes me! Lud-dy likes me!" teased the Italian. Ludwig couldnt help but to smile.

"Okay okay, that's enough. Come on, I made some pasta for you earlier. I mean, it might be cold but, we have a microwave for a reason." Feliciano threw the covers off and jumped up. He ran for the kitchen.

Ludwig shook his head and smiled as he followed. When he got to the kitchen, Feliciano was already halfway done with his pasta.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano couldn't sleep. He was just too happy. The Italian crawled out of bed and walked to Ludwig's room. He quietly crawled into the German' bed and curled up against his muscular body. In doing so, he had woke Ludwig up; or perhaps, he had already been awake.

"Feli, what are you..?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come cuddle with my boyfr-" Feliciano stopped. _Is that what we are?_ He thought. "Hey, Ludwig? Are you my boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't think so…But I suppose I could be." The German grinned wide and blushed. Feliciano cuddled closer as happiness flowed through his body.

"I have a _boyfriend_." Stated Feliciano. "And he's _cute_." Ludwig chuckled at the comment.

"Whatever you say."

"Does this mean I get to call you Luddy all the time?"

"_All_ the time?"

"Well…not in front of the others. But any time other than that."

"You know they'll find out sometime, right?"

"Yeah… I'm just scared for when they do."

"Why's that?"

"They might react in a bad way…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lovi will surely kill you." Ludwig laughed at the thought of that.

"I doubt he would kill someone that makes his brother happy."

"I know…let's just keep it a secret for now, okay?" Ludwig nodded. "I can do that."

The days went by quickly and with them came awkward hand touches and shy kisses. Soon enough, the day came when Italy asked about _that_.

"Ludwig, why won't you make love to me?" They had been eating breakfast when Feliciano had gotten distracted from his cereal and had asked the embarrassing question. Ludwig looked up from the newspaper he had been reading, a light blush dusting his face.

"What did you say?" He hoped that he had heard wrong. Feliciano grinned and looked straight at the German.

"I _said_, why won't you make love to me?" Ludwig blushed brighter and looked away.

"U-umm…no reason."

"Then why don't we just do it right now?" Ludwig became extremely flustered. He looked at his watchless arm as if to check the time.

"Sorry, I uhh…I have to go meet Gilbert somewhere." Feliciano raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on the wall.

"At eight in the morning? Really?" Ludwig nodded, setting down the newspaper He pushed away from the table and quickly walked to the front door. Feliciano sighed and laid his head down on the table after he heard the door shut.

He sat in silence for a few minutes before standing up and walking to the sink to wash the dishes. He was rinsing off a plate when an idea came to him. He grinned mischievously.

"All I need to do is get Luddy to take a nap with me." He stated aloud. The Italian finished up with the dishes and drained the sink before gently drying his hands. He shuffled to the living room and turned on the television before plopping down on the couch. The Italian would wait for his boyfriend to come home and unknowingly fall into his trap.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano grinned when he heard the soft click of the front door opening. Ludwig stepped in before shutting the door and slipping out of his shoes. The Italian stood and stretched, managing to fake a yawn. He shuffled over to the German as he rubbed one eye sleepily. Feliciano hung his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders and rested his head on his chest.

"Lud-dy, I'm tired. Come take a Siesta* with me." The Italian almost whined. Ludwig hesitated a bit before answering.

"Okay. I actually am feeling a little tired." Ludwig smiled sweetly before gently lifting the Italian and carrying him to the bedroom. A content smile spread across Feli's face. He felt as if he could sleep right here in Ludwig's arms if it weren't for the plan he needed to follow through with.

Ludwig laid the Italian on the bed before crawling in next to him. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. Feli rolled over, his back to the German, and pretended to sleep.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Feliciano was almost positive that Ludwig was asleep. The German's breathing had changed and he hadn't mumbled anything for a while. "Ludwiiiig…" whispered the Italian. He grinned and bounced a bit when he got no response.

Feliciano crawled beneath the covers ad wiggled his way to the spot between the German's legs. The Italian took a deep breath, knowing he had never done anything like this before ad that there was a fairly good chance of him being caught.

Feliciano reached up and slid his fingertips into the waistband of Ludwig's pants. He stopped to listen for a noise but the room was silent. He gently tugged the German's pants, along with his boxers, down to his ankles and over his feet before tossing the clothes onto the floor.

The Italian turned back and his eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his lover's member. It was fairly large as it was. He could hardly imagine how big it would be once it got hard. Feliciano reached out cautiously and wrapped his hand around it.

He hesitated before stroking it lightly. A pleasured groan came from Ludwig as he slept and it encouraged Feliciano to go further. He tightened his grip around the length and pumped faster. The Italia could hear gasps and moans coming from the man above him.

Feli carefully leaned closer and lightly touched the tip with his tongue. He received the salty taste of precum and drew back a bit. _No, I can do this._ He thought as he leaned in once more. Feliciano slowly licked the underside of Ludwig's member from base to tip. A low groan escaped from the sleeping ma's lips and the Italian grinned.

He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, careful not to wake the German. The noises Ludwig was emitting encouraged Feli to continue, his length now hard as well. The Italian took a little more of the length into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, keeping himself from gagging.

Feli pulled off and sat up, breathing a little heavily. He eyed Ludwig's length and noticed that he had hardly gotten part half. _I wonder… _He wrapped his lips around the head again and pushed down slowly. He slid all the way down to the base and Ludwig pushed his hips up slightly. The Italian's eyes widened. _I didn't know I could do that._ Ludwig's member was gently pressing into the back of Feli's throat.

He pulled up slowly before pushing all the way back down, His teeth scraped gently as he went down and Ludwig's eyes snapped open. He laid there silently and as still as possible as he tried to register hat was going on. The German gasped and moaned loudly as Feliciano began to suck lightly. He involuntarily bucked his hips and the sensation.

"F-Feli! What are you doing?" At the sound of Ludwig's voice, Feliciano jumped and pulled off of the German's member. Luckily, he had a plan for this too. Feliciano composed himself, a light blush dusting his face. Ludwig peeked under the covers and Feliciano gave him the most innocent look he could muster. He looked up at his lover and bit his lip.

"Sucking your cock. What does it look like I'm doing?" Feliciano grinned as Ludwig's face turned bright red. "May I continue?" Ludwig must have gone speechless because all he did was nod and put the covers back. Feliciano went back to deep-throating the German, now getting much more feedback. Ludwig laced his fingers through Feli's hair and gently pushed his head down. _I'm practically swallowing whole. What more could he want?_ The Italian asked himself as he continued sucking, licking, and bobbing.

"Feli, n-no. S-stop." Feliciano ignored his request and Ludwig released into his mouth with one sharp thrust. The Italian pulled off with a pop as the new flavor settled on his tongue. He suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom, spitting Ludwig's cm into the sink. He began rinsing his mouth out as the German walked in, standing behind him.

"That was awful." Stated the Italian as he scrunched his face.

"Hey, I told you to stop." Ludwig raised his hands and laughed. Feli mocked him and walked back to the bedroom. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and followed to find the Italian laying on the bed.

"C-can we…I mean…Will you do me now?" Ludwig blushed bright at the question.

"U-umm, yeah. I-I guess so." The German stuttered as he climbed into the bed. He sat with is legs stretched out straight. "You know what that means, right?" Feliciano nodded in response.

"And…I uhh…I actually want to try being bottom."

"Are you sure…? You know it'll hurt, right?" The German began feeling slightly worried.

"Yeah…but it seems like it would be fun. Plus, you're pretty big…" Feliciano blushed. "So I'm sure it'll feel amazing." Ludwig blushed as the Italian grinned at him and winked. He planted a firm kiss on Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig slowly returned the kiss. Feliciano ran his tongue along the German's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Ludwig parted his lips and allowed their tongues to tangle together. The German slowly crawled over his lover as he fiddled with the buttons of the man's shirt.

He removed his mouth from Feli's and began kissing along the Italian's jawline. Feliciano let out a small whimper as the kisses moved from his jaw to his neck and then down his chest. Ludwig licked around his belly button, dipping his tongue in a few times. Feliciano laughed and Ludwig stopped. The Italian looked down at him and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it tickled." Ludwig smiled before continuing. He placed a trail of kisses down to the waistband of Feli's boxers. The German hooked his fingers underneath the hem and tugged them off slowly, tossing them across the room. He eyed Feli's member as the man above him blushed.

"I know it isn't as big as yours bu-" The Italian stopped midsentence and gasped. Ludwig kissed the head of his erection, flicking his tongue out as he did so. Feli sat up and gently Pushed Ludwig onto his back. He straddled the German's hips before sliding a hand up his shirt. "This needs to go." Feli slid Ludwig's shirt off before shrugging out of his own and tossing them into the pile of clothes gathering on the floor.

The Italian rubbed Ludwig's member against his entrance. "Hey, wait. Don't you need…_preparation_ before we actually do it?"

"Oh yeah!" Feli jumped up and grabbed a clear, gel-filled tube from the night stand.

"Were did you get that?"

"I went out and bought it when you were out this morning."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ludwig eyed his partner suspiciously. The Italian grinned wide and nodded before straddling Ludwig once more. The German reached for the bottle of lube but Feli pulled I away quickly.

"I want to do it."

"That's not fair!" Ludwig fake pouted.

"Sure it is. Your fingers are really big. Plus, I want you to watch." Feliciano poured some lube onto his fingers and positioned on at his entrance. He leaned forward a bit as he pushed it in slowly. He felt a dull stinging sensation and winced.

"Are you okay?" Feli nodded before speaking.

"Yeah…it just h-hurts and it's a little _uncomfortable_."

"Keep going. It'll get better." The Italian did as he was told and it did, in fact, get better. He got to the point where he was comfortable enough to add a second digit. He leaned on his lover as he panted lightly and pumped his fingers and _oh _what was _that_? One of Feliciano's fingers had grazed his prostate. He moaned loudly and continued pressing into the sensitive spot.

He added a third finger and was at the brink of release when a firm hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Ludwig with pleading eyes. "We can't have you cumming before we even start, can we?"

"P-please fuck me already…" The Italian began to beg. He pulled his fingers from his entrance and pushed himself up. "I need _more."_ He whined and bit his lip.

"Okay. Just be sure to go slow. You can tear if you aren't careful." Feliciano nodded and positioned Ludwig at hi entrance. He pressed down lightly as the length slipped in. Ludwig groaned at the pressure. Feliciano pushed further until he was a little past the head, his eyebrows upturned and his mouth hanging slack. The German watched as his lover slid down further.

A thin stream of blood trickled down Ludwig's length and he widened his eyes. "Feli, slow down! You're bleeding!" The Italian looked down and stopped moving altogether.

"I think you're just too big for me…" Ludwig blushed for the hundredth time that night.

"Wh-whatever. Just slow down, okay?" Feliciano nodded before he started moving again. The man took the length in bit by bit until Ludwig was fully sheathed. Feli adjusted himself before bracing his hands on the German's chest and pulling up a bit. He pushed back down and moaned.

"I-I feel so f-full." The Italian stated shakily. He bounced slowly, tipping his head back. Ludwig grasped Feliciano's hips and helped bring him down. "P-please f-fuck me." Feli was panting heavily. Ludwig began to thrust as Feliciano bounced, meeting each other halfway.

The room was filled with moans, pants, and groans. The German thrusted harder to get his lover to moan louder. A well-angled thrust struck the Italians prostate and he collapsed onto Ludwig's chest. "The-there!" Ludwig grinned and began thrusting faster. Feliciano sucked and nipped at his lover's neck, giving the man a few hickeys.

The Italian was a moaning, shivering mess by the time he was on the edge of release. Feliciano came, moaning Ludwig's name breathlessly. His muscles contracted around the German, pushing him over the edge as well. Ludwig stilled his hips and the two laid there, panting heavily.

Feliciano sat up and pulled Ludwig's member from his body before flopping onto the bed next to him. "Amazing…I'm so happy my first time was with you, Luddy." The Italian smiled as Ludwig blushed.

"It was my first time too…" Feli's eyes widened.

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"Why's that?"

"You're really good…I bet it just comes naturally."

"Yeah right." Ludwig stood. "We should probably shower now." He turned to face Feli and his eyes widened at the sight. There was a large red stain where they had just been laying. "Feli...are you still bleeding?"

"I-I don't feel like it…why?"

"Nothing…" Ludwig lifted Feliciano bridal style and began carrying him to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry…Just get in the shower and I'll come join you after I clean up the room." He set the Italian down next to the shower. Feliciano wobbled a bit and stepped in.

"Please don't apologize…it was worth the pain." Feliciano smiled sweetly. The German went back to the room and stripped the sheets from the bed. He carried them to the laundry room and threw them in the washer before getting out a clean set. Ludwig made up the bed and went to join Feli in the shower.

When Ludwig stepped in the shower, Feliciano was leaning against the wall, lazily washing himself. "Luddy…" tears gathered at the corners of his honey-brown eyes. "I-it hurts a lot. I-is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"I'm so sorry, Feli…You probably just ripped. Let me see." The German grabbed a wash cloth and kneeled down. He spread the Italian's cheeks with a thumb. "Spread our legs a little, please?" Feli did as he was asked. Blood and cum slowly dripped from his entrance. "Verdammt, Italien*. I told you to be careful…" Ludwig sighed as he gently wiped at the mixture with the wash cloth. Feliciano winced and whimpered in response.

"It felt so good though…"

"That's no excuse to rush yourself. Your body can only take so much." The German finished cleaning up his partner and rinsed out the cloth."

"I know…I'm sorry." Feli pouted. Ludwig washed himself and turned to face his lover. He planted a kiss on his forehead before embracing him.

"It's fine, just go slower next time." Feliciano grinned at the mention of a "next time". The two finished up and dried off. Feli fluffed his hair with a towel as he began to limp to the bedroom. "Hold on." Ludwig scooped the Italian up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way.

The German laid his lover down on the bed and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around the Italian and closed his eyes. "Hey, Ludwig…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Ludwig smiled sleepily.

"I love you too, Feli." Feliciano laced his fingers through Ludwig's and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Translations

Siesta= Nap

Verdammt, Italien= Dammit, Italy


End file.
